thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale is a witch and owner of Grey House. She moved to the small town of Middletown, which was full of locals who believed Cassie was a witch. Cassie showed an interest in local cop Jake Russell. She is the owner of botanical and hollistic shop Bell, Book & Candle in Middleton. Biography Cassie had a hard life growing up; her real name is Sue-Ellen Brock and she was born to performers who traveled all over Europe. Cassie claims it was a "magical" time in her life. Her parents died in a car crash outside Zürich, and she was sent to a foster family in the United States. Her foster family was so strict they "killed the magic", so she ran away. She ran for the rest of her life until she found Grey House. The Good Witch A mysterious woman named Cassandra Nightingale moves into an old, abandoned house which is reputed to be haunted by its original owner, "The Grey Lady". She first meets Lori and Brandon when helping them fend off an angry dog, then meets Martha and Sheriff Jake Russell, all who form their own opinions about her. The small community is divided into their opinion of her: some want her to stay (especially widowed police chief Jake Russell and his two children), while others want her to leave. Martha, after "falling over a display" decides to spearhead a campaign to run Cassie out of town, and Cassie is hurt by it. Soon after, Martha's and The mayors kids break her store The Book, Bell and Candle and are caught, but when Cassie drops the charges she shows the mayor and some other they were wrong about her. Through the course of the story, seemingly magical things happen, and the community attributes these occurrences to her. Everyone begins to wonder if she is really a witch. The Good Witch's Garden Cassie Nightingale has settled into Middleton and is busy making Grey House into a bed and breakfast. Her boyfriend, Chief of Police Jake Russell and his kids, Brandon and Lori (Hannah Endicott-Douglas), are happy to have Cassie in the neighborhood, but before long, a stranger named Nick appears with papers entitling him to legal ownership of Grey House. Cassie is bewildered and wonders if she really belongs in Middleton. The Good Witch's Gift Cassie Nightingale has settled comfortably in Middleton with a successful boutique and is now engaged to Police Chief Russell (Chris Potter). But with only two short weeks till Christmas, Jake is desperate to find the perfect gift. With no wedding date set, Jake wants to give Cassie a family for Christmas this year and suggests they get married on Christmas Eve. But things do not always happen as planned and Cassie must use a bit of magic to give her new family that special Christmas. The Good Witch's Family The Good Witch's Charm The Good Witch's Destiny The Good Witch`s Wonder Quotes :Cassie: Jake, I'm the great, great granddaughter and sole surviving heir of Elizabeth Merriwick, the Grey Lady. What's left of her family has finally come home. (The Good Witch) References Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters